Angel in Ghost Stories
by Spatze
Summary: Danny never expected to fight anything more than ghosts... Warning: Contains OCs
1. Chapter 1

****_(Author's note: This is one of many fan fictions I started but never finished. Please note there are fan characters throughout this story. )_

**Chapter 1: Rain**

The sweet smell of rain fell upon the two, tiny fighters, in the sky. Lighting occasionally illuminated the area, but otherwise they remained in the shadow of night, blow for blow, blast for blast. Two half ghosts moving to the dance of combat.

Vlad chuckled to the younger lad as a rather large blast threw him back and shattered his reflective shield. "You've improved since the last time we fought, boy."

"Well it has been a while. I thought you had decided to retire, old man." The fifteen year old hero retorted, as he readied another blast. He kinda missed the banter that usually occurred between him and the older, sometimes desperate-bachelor half ghost.

"Daniel, if I ever decided to retire, I'm sure you'll be the first to know." He dodged the boy's attack, returning his own at a downward angle. Danny simply went intangible and the pink energy harmlessly sailed through him, hitting the ground and leaving a bit of a mar in the cement.

The teen half ghost smirked as he returned to tangibility. "Seriously Vlad, I know all your tricks, and while you were gone I refined all my new ones!" With that he let out a ghostly wail at the older man. The green rings of sonic ecto-energy hit their mark and sent Vlad flying back, until he hit the side of a building and slid to the street beside it.

Cautiously Danny floated down towards the fallen rival. Vlad didn't seem to be moving, but he wasn't changing back to Masters either. "So are you going to give up and go home?" He asked with a hint of arrogance, even if he wasn't sure the one he was talking was unconscious or not. He finally was close enough to touch the man, if he wanted to. Not that he actually had any intention of reaching out and touching Vlad.

Vlad remained still, with his normally glowing red eyes closed. Danny sighed and finally gave in, nudging the man with his foot. "Hey, Fruit Loop, you alright?"

"Yes, Daniel." Vlad muttered, a twisted smirk forming on his lips as he opened his eyes, aiming a blast from his eyes. Danny couldn't help but yell out, startled, until the attack hit him. Then he was flung back a short distance from his rival. Vlad slowly rose to his feet and brought a hand around his stomach, his body aching. But at least, he could assume Danny was now hurting too.

He only closed his eyes for a second as he got up, but when Vlad opened them again Danny was gone from his sights. His grin reversed as his eyes shot back and forth in search for the teen. Something moved behind him and he pivoted, energy blast in hand. He fired the attack, sending the shadowed figure against the wall he was just leaning against in a billow of dust and debris.

"And now you're way off target. Maybe you need glasses, Vlad." Danny's voice came from above the man, making his glare shoot straight up.

"Darn you, boy! If you'd just hold still we'd have finished this by now." Vlad split his Plasmius form in two and went to go flank his rival. Danny was about to split into four to cancel it, when he noticed something small and human shaped amoung the settling smoke of Vlad's attack. He gaped for a second as the form a small child came into view.

Just barely dodging the flanking attack Danny pointed down. "Uh, Vlad. L-look!" The older half ghost just snuffed, forming back together before charging up a rather large attack.

"Like I'm going to fall for that boy! I didn't just fall off the turnip truck." He shot off the attack, but clearly missed the teen as Danny flew down to the side of the small child. Vlad turned to watch, but his heart nearly stopped as he watched his rival shakily picking up the boy.

Danny checked over the little boy, and found him covered in cuts and burns from the ecto-energy. He was bleeding quite profusely, but the teen hero didn't know what to do, panic making him forget all his first aid training. But as he picked up the child something fell from his neck, landing on the ground in a small puddle of blood and rain. In a flash of soft, non-evasive light the boy changed before the two enemies eyes. When the glow died Danny found the boy had small feathered white wings, and a little round crystal in the middle of his forehead. Even in the dark of night the crystal shone like a cloudless sky.

Vlad watched as the boy changed in the younger half ghost's arms. He couldn't believe his eyes. The tiny one was, as far as he could tell, an angel.

He finally landed on the battle worn street and changed back into Masters, looking down at his hands. He had struck an angel, and not just that, but he had struck a child. Danny, still in his Phantom form, glared up to the older man with glowing green eyes. Tears filled the lower lids as the anger rose.

"I hope you're happy!" The teen hero finally screamed out at the man, who looked away in shame. "How could you hurt a kid like this?" He didn't wait long for a reply, just making a loud sound of frustration before he turned to go. He wasn't sure where he'd go to get help, but he had to do something, while the boy was still breathing. He was about to shoot off into the night when a hand reached over and touched his shoulder.

Vlad gripped Danny's shoulder as firmly as he could, but he was shaking a little too. "I had no intention. Please, Daniel, I can help him." He got the youth to stop and turn back to him, but Danny's eyes just shot daggers into his older rival. Vlad took off his coat and held it out to him. "Wrap the boy in my coat, maybe it'll stop the bleeding long enough for us to take him to the hospital."

Danny did as he was told, swaddling the small child. Then he turned back to the other half ghost, slowly shaking his head. "We can't take him to the hospital, though... I mean what do you think the doctors are going to think when they see a boy with wings?"

Vlad sighed and nodded to his younger rival. "You're right, Daniel... Let's take him to Fenton Works." To this Danny nodded and took to the air. Vlad changed back to Plasmius and shot after him.

When they got into the house they snuck right through all the floors down to the lab. This late at night it was the place that was least likely bothered by any night-owls. Danny looked around for a clear spot to place a child, but frowned when he discovered every flat surface in the whole room was occupied with... Junk.

Vlad, changing back, had to glare with disappointment, blaming Jack under his breath as he cleared off a counter for the child. Then he stepped back so Danny could put the little one down.

"Where are the medical supplies?" The older asked as the younger was unwrapping the child to check on his wounds. Danny looked over as he changed back, pointing over the locker styled closet in the far corner. Vlad nodded and got out the supplies, hurrying back over.

It took a few hours to get the little angel cleaned up and his wounds dressed, but when they were done Vlad looked down at his watch and frowned. "Well, its nearly morning, Little Badger."

On cue Danny yawned, then glared over to the man. "I kinda figured..." He glanced over to the seemingly sleeping child. "What are we going to do about this little guy? I surely don't know how to explain him to mom and dad..."

"I'll take him home." The older man stated, picking the angel up. "Since I live alone I do not have to explain to anyone."

The teen hero frowned poutingly for a moment. "All the way in Wisconsin?" He crossed his arms. "Even if you're helping you still hurt the kid in the first place, I don't trust you entirely."

"No... I've got a small little place out here, I recently purchased as a autumn home." He grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scrawled on it. "Its just outside Amity."

"How convenient..." Danny took the scrap of paper from him and nodded. "Fine, I'll come see how the kid's doing after school."

"That's fine by me, Daniel." With that Vlad took his leave. Danny yawned again and headed up to bed.

He just hoped he could get some sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Do you Believe?**

"You've been a little more distracted then usual, Danny. Something up?" Sam asked as she finished of a bite of her salad in the school's cafeteria. Tucker also looked up, but said nothing as his mouth was full of a bite of a very thick roast beef sandwich.

"Hm?" Danny looked up to his two best friends as he picked at his own tray full of food. He had barely eaten two bites out of said lunch, not that cafeteria food was that good to begin with. "Oh, I just can't get last night out of head." He shrugged casually.

"Last night?" Tucker questioned as soon as he cleared his mouth. "What happened? Another attack from Skulker?"

"Or did Technus escape again?" Sam tilted her head as she added.

Danny smirked at his friends. He liked having at least them to know about his secret second life... Or more accurately afterlife as he was a half ghost super hero. He shook his head, had another bite of lunch, then stated. "No, Vlad."

"VLAD?" Both his friend exclaimed, nearly jumping off their benches.

"Its been a long time since you've had to deal with him." Sam finally said as she calmed down first.

"I thought he retired." Tucker added.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought too... But then he ends up showing his sorry face. I've nearly kicked his butt and sent him packing when out of the blue, this kid shows up." He frowned again when he paused for a drink.

"Young Blood?"

"No..." His eyes remained on the tray as he poked the food some more. Both Sam and Tucker also stopped eating to wait for him to continue. He finally raised his eyes. "Do you guys believe in angels?"

They exchanged a perplexed look before Tucker put on a small smirk. "You mean like winged people in robes coming and saving people, or..."

"... Or good spirits of the dead?" Sam interrupted. "Cause isn't that what you are, sort of?"

"I'm not an angel... And actually I mean more along what Tucker described." He glanced over to their four widened eyes before continuing. "Anyways during the fight Vlad struck this kid with an ectoblast, thinking it was me. And it turned out the little guy had wings."

"Vlad attacked an angel?" Sam blinked in disbelieve before looking away. "Well I guess if he wasn't already; he's officially going to hell."

"Sam." Danny stared over to her with furrowed eyebrows. He sighed when she shrugged to him, then looked over to Tucker. Tucker joined their female friend in the shrug.

"Look, man, someone had to say it. We were all thinking it." The techno-geek smirked for a moment before returning to a serious expression. "So where's the little angel boy?"

"Well you see..." Danny rubbed the back of his head. "We couldn't take him to a hospital, and I couldn't keep him at home, so Vlad took him."

"To Wisconsin?" Tucker glared to his blue eyed friend. "You can't be serious."

Danny shook his head. "No, he's got a place just outside of town where he took the kid. I'm going there after school."

"Then we're going too." Sam insisted.

"Uh, no..." Danny was about to argue further when his ghost senses kicked in, making him look up to see the Lunch Lady about to dump hot cabbage soup all over now screaming students. "We'll argue more later. Right now I need some cover. I'm going ghost!"

_(Author's note: I forgot to mention in the previous notes, but chapter sizes will fluctuate dramatically)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Angel**

At the edge of Amity Park, where there was a newly built two story cottage; Vlad laid by the boy's side. He quietly slept as the little angel also slept deeply in the bed, under the covers. He had already spent the morning since he arrived ordering the kid clothing, checking the internet for any information on angels, and checking the child's possessions for any indication of his name. By ten am he was beyond exhausted, and shortly after settling down to watch the boy he ended up dozing off.

The little boy opened his eyes and silently gasped as he was faced with the face of a grey haired man. He quickly got up and backed off, until he could clearly see. The man before him was sleeping so gently he looked as though he never meant the lad any harm. His eyes fell to himself for a moment.

He realized he hurt a lot as he moved, his body was healing but not fast enough for him. He teared up, eventually making a loud sniffling sound as he wrapped his wings around his thin shoulders.

The sound was enough to wake Vlad. The half ghost stirred before he shifted back into a sitting position. He turned his attention to the boy. "You're awake, little angel?"

The boy said nothing, but smiled nervously to him. He nodded and pointed a little finger at him.

Vlad smiled back. "I am Vlad Masters. What's your name?"

The little boy said nothing for a moment, looking down. Then he pointed to his throat. There Vlad could see a pale scar. He stared at it for a moment before he realized what the boy was trying to tell him. "You can't speak... You're a mute?"

The little one nodded.

"Well..." The billionaire gave it a thought before he got up, going over to a desk within the room. He grabbed somethings and returned to the boy's side. He placed down a book, a piece of paper and a pen. "Can you at least write your name?"

With a small nod the boy took up the pen, examining it a moment. Once he figured out where the ink came from on the simple device he began to write out his name, in big only slightly English letters. Naturally his writing was that of a childish skill. Vlad picked up the page as soon as the boy was done and squinted at the paper.

"Na... Ne... Se...Tha..." It took a bit before the half ghost thought he had it. "Nathaniel?"

With the mentioning of the lad's name his face brightened up. He nodded vigorously with a wide smile.

This made the smile on Vlad's face grow. He gazed down at the boy looking up at him with wide lavender eyes behind his slightly messy dark hair. The boy's gem shimmered, snapping the older man out of his stare. He nodded slowly.

"Well, Nathaniel, are you hungry?" When the boy nodded he reached over and took up the child, who wrapped his arm around his neck. Then Vlad took him down to the first floor. "Let's see what we have to eat. Then we'll get you something new to wear instead of these... Rags." He couldn't help but feel warm at how happy the child was.

After breakfast, picking him out a little outfit, and doing two quick modifications of the shirt for the wings; Nathaniel was dressed and resting quietly on the couch with Vlad. The half ghost sat quietly for a moment.

"Well, Nathaniel... I'd suppose you miss your home, and your family." He began, but the little one just shook his head, then looked down sadly. "What, do you not love your family?"

Nathaniel nodded quickly, but kept his eyes on the couch cushion.

"Then why don't you-" Vlad stopped, giving it a thought. "You have a family, yes? A mother, father, and siblings?" Nathaniel sighed, shaking his head, no. Then he perked, holding up his index finger and nodding, then shaking his head again, as though just remembering something.

"No?" Vlad's heart went out to the child. "Nathaniel... It's hard being an orphan. Perhaps... Can I be your family? I know this is sudden, but I feel quite close to you, boy."

Nathaniel bit his lip, his eyes slowly raising to look to Vlad. Then he smiled, reached up and hugged the older man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Pendant**

"Wait, guys." Danny stopped short as they walked to Vlad's cottage, after school. They stopped as well and looked over.

He was kneeling down to a spot where there was remnants of the battle and the rain, picking up something within a slightly red puddle. Sam tilted slightly to try and look at what he was doing. "Is that... Blood?"

"This is where the fight with me and Vlad happened last night. I think I was here when I picked up the kid." Danny stood and walked over to his friends, holding out a small pendant on a broken chain. The charm looked to be a small white stone wrapped in a pair of simplistic wings.

Tucker leaned in. "Its kinda girly..."

"I think it was on the kid... This might be whatever was making him look human!" Danny spoke with sudden realization. He pulled it back and took a closer look. It seemed to have been made of some sort of white silver. He glanced over to his friends again. "At least it would explain why one second he was, then the next he wasn't, but not instantly after he was knocked out."

"Right..." Sam slowly said, not entirely sure on Danny's wording. "So take it with us and see."

The teen hero nodded and continued to walk with his friends to the edge of town. When they got to the tiny vacation home they could tell without a doubt that it was the older half ghosts. Green and gold less than subtlety bordered the wooden windows and doors. Danny shook his head and walked over to the door, knocking.

It didn't take long before the door was opened by the all too familiar billionaire. Vlad looked a little happy to see the teen hero, but once he spotted the two friends behind him he frowned. "Daniel... So I see you told your little friends."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Sam instantly retorted with crossed arms. Her attitude was greeted with a cold reception.

"Obviously, Miss Manson, otherwise I would be delighted to see you and Mr Foley." He stated with a roll of his eyes.

Danny looked between them and frowned. "Look, Vlad, I told them because I wanted their support in all this." He looked beyond Vlad into the house, where he spotted a pair of quickly hidden curious eyes. "Hey! The kid's awake?"

Vlad looked over his shoulder and sighed. "Yes, he is." He remained firm in front of the doorway. "You may come inside, Daniel, but I prefer if your friends wait here. I don't want them to frighten the child anymore than he already is."

The teen hero gave his rival a suspicious glance before he walked in. Vlad closed the door and led Danny into the living room. The tv was still on, watching the financial segment of the Wisconsin news. On the couch the boy was back to resting under a blanket, but he was obviously quite awake as he looked over to the second half ghost.

"Daniel, this is Nathaniel." Vlad motioned. "Nathaniel, Daniel."

Danny walked over and sat down next to the kid, and smiled. "Its good to see you awake, uh... Nat."

The little one gave him an unsure gaze, so Danny continued.

"I don't know if Vlad told you this, but I helped you last night too. You can call me Danny, if you want..." He rubbed his arm, then the back of his neck, as he thought further. He was a little unnerved by the kid's silence. Then he pulled out necklace. "Is this yours, Nat?"

Nathaniel's eyes lit up again with recognition. He nodded and held out his hand for the necklace, taking a deep breath with relief at the sight of it. Danny sighed and handed it to the kid.

"A thanks would be nice..." The teen muttered as he watched the child's nimble little fingers fix the necklace before putting it on.

Vlad cleared his throat. "Actually Nathaniel seems to be a mute, Daniel." He watched as, with a slight glow, the little guy's wings and crystal disappeared. He smiled down to the boy. "Oh I see, that's how you look human. Very good." The boy smiled up to him.

"Oh..." Danny looked away for a moment. "I'm sorry, Nathaniel..." He was surprised to get a little hand on his cheek. When he looked back to those big lavender eyes Nathaniel reached up and hugged Danny, as though to thank him; not just for the return of his necklace, but for saving him too.

Danny hugged him back for a moment. His little body wasn't very strong, but it felt as though it was slowly getting stronger. When he let go he scruffled the boy's hair. "Hey, your welcome, Nat."

Vlad then cleared his throat. "Well, since he's well hidden now I suppose we don't have to be so secretive. But he still needs his rest, if you don't mind Daniel."

"I guess he's not doing too bad in your care, Vlad... But still don't go anywhere." Danny stood, keeping his glare firmly on the billionaire. "As soon as Nat's recovered we can find a way to get him back home. Wherever he's from I've sure his family is worried about him."

"Of course." Vlad stated with a pleasant expression.

With that Danny nodded and turned to the door. "I'll be back tomorrow, in the morning. "And I think he'd be fine to meet Sam and Tuck then too."

"See you tomorrow then, little badger." Vlad walked the teen to his front door and let him out. "Bright and early, right?" He asked with a chuckle, knowing very well not to expect a teenager in early morning.

Sam and Tucker were sitting on the door step. They looked up as Danny came out, before standing themselves.

"So..." Sam began with a hint of anticipation. "How's that 'angel' doing?"

"Yeah." Danny shrugged as he stepped lightly down the steps and path away from the little vacation home. "He's recovering really quickly compared to how he looked last night. He was in pretty rough shape, and unconscious last I saw him. Now he's awake, moving, smiling, even hugging with a bit of a grip. He still bandaged up and looks tired, though."

"That's great news." Tucker stated with a smile as he and Sam tailed him. "So why don't you look that excited?"

"...It has gotta be Vlad. He's got something up his sleeve, doesn't he?" The goth girl wondered out loud, coming up beside Danny.

The teen hero nodded. "I think so. It was too easy, and he was a little too pleasant with me..." He stopped a little ways off. "Hopefully we can find some clue as to Nat's family, or where he came from for that matter."

"Nat? As in Nathan?" Sam asked slowly, giving her friends each a thoughtful look.

"Actually Nathaniel." Danny looked to her, knowing that look. "What's up?"

"Nathaniel?" Tucker blinked. "That's weird."

"Yeah." Sam punched her fist into the palm of her other hand. Danny gave them each a confused look. Sam stopped in front of a shop near the end of the business district, looking to the confused teen. "First of all, Danny, don't you think its a little strange that this kid has name similar to yours? I'm sure Vlad noticed right away too."

"Its not that-" The half ghost stopped himself. "Daniel... Nathaniel... They do both end with that 'niel' sound, don't they?" He scratched the back of his head. "Ok, that's a little weird."

"And two," Sam held up her two fingers. "Especially if he's an angel, like you say, and if I remember my name meanings right, Nathaniel means given of God or something."

"Ok..."

"Danny." She crossed her arms. "Angels are only suppose to appear when they have to save people, or perform miracles."

"Or give those speeches about repentance." Tucker added, pointing down at nothing in particular and speaking in a deep voice. "Repent mortal or face the fiery pits of-"

"Ok! I get it!" Danny huffed. "So the kid might be here to do something like that for Vlad... Or me..." He quickly went from the quip of anger to worry. "You think he's here for me? I mean angels also come to people who are close to death... And I'm half ghost, so-"

Sam reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Danny I'm pretty sure Vlad's going out that door long before you. If the little guy's here for that reason he'd be leading the fruit loop first."

"And it may not be straight to heaven either." Tucker added casually.

Those words weren't much comfort for Danny, as he looked away saddly. Vlad might have been one of the teen hero's biggest enemies, but he also was a huge part of the Fenton's lives. He was kinda like an uncle to Danny and Jazz, and a friend to his parents, despite all the things he did against them.

"I'm not sure I want it to lead to that..." He muttered as he continued towards home. He was starting to get that feeling of being watched.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Saturday**

Danny was getting that feeling again, of being watched. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting his mother's presence, or his ghost sense to kick off. He was met with neither. "Hmm?"

He turned his attention to his alarm clock. It blinked back an intermittent twelve o clock, giving the indication that at some point the power went out. He sighed, looking around his dark room again. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Getting up he went over to his light switch. With a flick of the light he looked around the room again. Nothing.

"H..." He breathed out, finally relaxing. "It was nothing."

"Danny?" His mother called from the other side of the door. He jumped, then looked over to the door. "Are you awake?"

"Uh, yeah mom." He walked over and opened the door. "What time is it? I think the power went out at some point last night."

"Its five, sweety." Maddie smiled down at her boy, who smiled back up. "You look like you've been up for a while. Want some breakfast before you go?"

He smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I guess I was having a bad dream or something, but I'm fine. Hungry too." He followed her down the steps. "Hey, mom?"

"Hmm?" She glanced to him as they wandered into the kitchen.

He sat down at the table as she pulled out supplies. "Do you believe in angels?" He wasn't sure he wanted to ask her, but since he already had her attention he figured he might as well finish the thought.

She was silent for a moment. "Danny." She began to fry up some eggs and bacon, then slipped a few slices of toast into the Fenton Toaster (Which had a function to double as a projectile weapon). Then she sighed. "If ghosts exist why can't angels, but then if angels exist should demons?"

Danny gave her a perplexed look. "Demons?"

"You want my honest opinion?" Maddie pulled off the fried foods from the element before slipping them on two plates. As she turned off the stove she shook her head. "I think angels exist, but I don't think we'll ever see them. I think they don't have any more business with our world, and I don't see demons needing to be around either, because there are ghosts. If, heaven forbid, there was no more ghosts around then maybe we might have angels around."

She smiled and placed a plate and utensils in front of her son before sitting down to eat her own breakfast. "Why do you ask, sweety?"

Danny slowly began to ate before he looked up to his mother. "Just curious. So you think they're just spirits with no unfinished business?"

"Exactly." She too began to eat.

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half later Danny stood in front of the cottage again. He looked at all the windows from where he stood on the street, before walking over to the front door and knocking.<p>

He had to wait a moment before Vlad answered the door. The older man peeked out the door with a toothbrush in his mouth, still wearing his pajamas under with robe. "Dahnyel?" He exclaimed in surprise from behind the toothbrush.

"You told me bright and early, right Vlad?" Danny spoke confidently as he shifted a box under his arm. "So here I am, bright and early."

"So you are, come in Daniel. Make yourself at home." He finally pulled out the tooth brush and ushered the teen in. "Just give me a moment to finish my morning routine." He turned to leave the boy in peace. "Oh, Nathaniel's in the living room. He tried to have me up at five, the little rascal..."

Danny chuckled despite himself. "Funny, that's when I was up." He went into the living room, and instantly spotted the child on the couch. Nathaniel was drawing with a pen, a bunch of paper, and a thick book as a canvas. He looked over and smiled when he saw it was Danny. "Hey, Nat."

Nathaniel pushed himself up and hurried over to hug Danny. The teen smiled to see the boy was almost completely healed, with only a few light scratches on his arms and cheeks. He leaned forward and hugged the boy right back. "Good morning, kid. Its good to see you're feeling better now."

The boy looked up with bright eyes before he took the teen hero's hand and pulled him over to pictures. He picked up a particular picture and held it up for Danny, who took it and sat down. The box was simply placed beside him.

Danny almost instantly recognized the simplistic figures as him and Vlad, in ghost form, fighting. This made him chuckle and put his hand on Nathaniel's head. "This is good, kid." That gave him an idea. "Hey, can I show this to my friend Sam? She's an artist too."

Nathaniel shook his head, blushing a little. Danny frowned. "No? But you're pretty good..." When the boy shook his head again he sighed and put down the picture. "Ok, I won't." The child smiled again and nodded. The teen started looking though some of the other pictures. As far as he could tell, the kid was starting to really like both him and Vlad.

Finally Vlad stepped downstairs, all dressed and ready to face the world. He smiled watching the two boys sitting on the couch together. He cleared his throat, getting two sets of eyes on him. "Since you shall be spending the morning here, Daniel, would you like to join us for breakfast?"

Danny put down a picture, thinking for a second on it. "Well I ate a little at home, but alright, since you're inviting me." He stood up, about to follow Vlad into the kitchen when stopped. "Hey, Nat. Wanna ride on my back?" He turned his back towards the boy, who jumped at the opportunity. His tiny form was quite light as Danny piggy backed him into the kitchen, bouncing the little guy as he went.

They seemed to both be laughing as they joined the billionaire in the kitchen. Vlad turned to them, and couldn't help but smile. The child he wanted as a son, and the child he was starting to see as a son were both so happy together. All he needed was Maddie to make this morning perfect.

The table was already set as Danny placed Nathaniel down in a chair. He looked at the spread of delicious looking waffles and fresh fruit, feeling like he was nearly about to drool. "Where did all this come from?"

"Its amazing how quick delivery can come when you can tip big..." Vlad simply said as he sat down. "Or when you have ghosts working for you." He added quietly.

Nathaniel looked around at everything, then over to Vlad. The man was setting him up a plate with a waffle and fruit, with a little whipped topping. "Here you go, little angel." The boy nodded and began to eat, amazed at what his taste buds were tasting.

Danny too, was quite impressed as he ate. He smiled and nodded in agreement with Nathaniel. Then his smile flashed over to Vlad, only to fade away with a bit of an awkward blush. "Er, its good, Vlad."

"Indeed." The man said with a small smile of his own. As he ate he couldn't help but watch the two, without letting himself stare. "So I was thinking of doing some research after breakfast. Can I trust you to take care of Nathaniel while I'm busy?"

"Oh, sure Vlad! We can... Watch tv, or maybe go play in the park?" The teen grinned to the small child.

"Either is fine with me. As long as Nathaniel wears his disguise and you keep him safe." Vlad also smiled at the child, who looked excited about the idea. "And bring him back for lunch, of course."

"I'll protect him, old man..." The teen smirked. Then he turned to Nathaniel. "So, you want to go to the park?"

The boy thought a moment, finishing up his breakfast before he looked up again. He nodded, smiling to Danny with complete trust in his eyes. Danny smiled back and turned again so Nathaniel could get back on his back. The two happily headed out, but the park wasn't actually the half ghost hero's ultimate destination in mind. He hurried from the cottage at a swift but easy speed walking pace.

"Actually Nat, I was thinking we could get my friends, Sam and Tuck. Is that ok with you?" He looked up over his shoulder at the small boy's bright lavender eyes. The trust remained there, in those pupils. Nathaniel nodded eagerly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Park**

A half an hour later Sam and Tucker arrived at the park, having been called there by thier best friend. They both slowed as thier curiousity rose, looking to the small boy. Danny was pushing Nathaniel on a swing while they were waiting. They both waved at the new arrivals.

"Hey Danny, so this is Nathaniel?" Tucker looked up at the kid as his swing rocked away from them.

"Yup. I've been calling his Nat as a nickname." Danny happily stated, pushing the little guy when his swing swung back.

"Nat?" Sam wrinkled her nose. "Actually wouldn't Nate be a nicer nickname for someone name Nathaniel?" She walked beside the boy. "Wouldn't you prefer Nate over Nat?"

Nathaniel blinked as he watched her pass him a few times. Then he nodded, agreeing with her. She nodded and looked over to her two guy-friends. "See?"

"Ok, then we'll call him Nate." Danny shrugged before he started slowing the swing. When it finally stopped he held out his hand to Nathaniel, who took it and followed him and his friends. His big eyes looked up from behind his mess of long dark bangs at the two.

Then Danny stopped. "Alright, time for proper introductions. First of all, Nate..." His rolled the variation of his nickname off his tongue a few times before he continued. "This is Tucker Foley."

Nathaniel turned to teen with bright eyed and dark skin and smiled up to him. Tucker nodded and held out his hand. "Hi, Nate. You can call me Tucker, or Tuck if you want."

"Uh, I kinda forgot to mention, guys, that Nate here's a mute." Danny added, nearly smacking himself in the forehead for forgetting. Tucker just smiled at this, but Sam looked a little surprised.

"Its ok, man... My grandpa was deaf, so I know a little bit of sign language. Maybe Nate knows some." He looked back to the little boy, doing the motions as he spoke. "Do you use signs, Nate?"

The boy shook his head, looking down.

"I guess he hasn't learned yet, but maybe you can teach us all?" Sam asked Tucker, before turning to Nathaniel. "Its ok, Nate. Anyways I'm Samantha Manson, but I prefer when people just call me Sam, ok?"

He looked up and nodded. Then he seemed to get an idea. He motioned he was going to try speak with his hands, even in he didn't officially know sign language.

"Ok, give it a try, guy." Tucker crossed his arms and urged the boy with a smile. Then he, Sam and Danny sat on a bench. Nathaniel remained in front of them.

He began to with pointing to his own smiling face, then pointing at each of them. Danny nodded. "You're happy to meet all of us-" Nate nodded then cupped his hands behind his neck, then made pulled his hair into his cupped hands, like a ponytail. "-And Vlad..." the half ghost added rolling his eyes. Nathaniel nodded, then proceeded to make wings with his hands. He pointed at and shook his head, then pointed at Danny and nodded. "Er... I'm a bird?" The child shook his head. "You can't mean I'm an angel. Because that's what you are."

Nathaniel shook his head and stretched his arm out wide. Sam smiled. "I think he's saying you're more of angel them him."

"And why would he-" The boy pointed at Danny again, then pointed at his own temple.

"I think he's saying he remembers you, Danny." Tucker pointed out, looking a little uncertain.

"Of course he remembers me, he met me yesterday morning and we had breakfast this morning." Danny scoffed. Nathaniel walked over, crawling up onto the bench beside him. He pointed at the teen's hair, then pulled up a pants leg to point at his white sock. Then the boy tilted his head at Danny.

The teen hero's face lit up blush. "Er, no... I have black-" He chuckled, quickly covering up. "You've got me mistaken with someone else."

Nathaniel shook his head and pointed at Danny again. Then he frowned, quickly giving up. Sam frowned. "It don't think that's really fair, Danny. You know his secret, why can't he figure out yours?"

"He couldn't have... He was unconscious the whole- You woke up some time that night, didn't you?" Nathaniel nodded when Danny asked this. "So you saw me and Vlad as..." A second nod came. "And you saw me and Vlad change?" He nodded for seeing Danny change, then shook his head about Vlad changing. He looked a little confused about that.

"Danny, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Sam suddenly asked, pulling him aside without waiting for his answer. As soon as they were far away from the other two she looked into his blue eyes. "Danny, he knows your a half ghost, but he doesn't know Vlad is. Are you going to tell him?"

Danny thought on it, then looked up at her. "No. See Sam, Vlad hurt him as Plasmius... If I tell him right now he'll probably be scared of him." She nodded.

"You can hold that over the fruit loops head!" She hissed.

He nodded in agreement. "That's my thought exactly." He looked over to Nathaniel and Tucker, who was keeping the child occupied with showing off his pda. "You don't think that's cruel of me, do you?"

"Look, it would probably be best you get him away from the man as soon as you can and back to his family." Sam seemed to get an idea. "I think we should ask him about his family."

Meanwhile Nathaniel curiously watched as Tucker showed him a game on his little computer. He sat on the bench beside the african american teen with wide eyes glued to the screen. That was until he got the feeling of being watched. His head shot up and darted in the direction he felt the eyes. Tucker slowly glanced up as well, seeing Nathaniel's gaze was locked in a direction, but no one was there.

"What's wrong, Nate?" Tucker asked as he kept his eyes in the direction the boy was looking. Nathaniel quickly slid off the bench and hurried over to Danny's side, tugging his pants. He made the pony tail motion again.

Danny looked down and tilted his head. "You getting tired, Nate?" He knelt down and scooped up the tiny angel. "I suppose we could go home, but I think my mom was planning on making cookies... Do want to go see, Nate?"

Nathaniel thought a moment, making Sam and Danny a little edgy. If he said no then they wouldn't be able to ask him about his family. Finally the little one nodded slowly, interested in having a sweet treat. As long as he was disguised and with Danny he was sure he would be fine.

Danny smiled. "Alright, want another piggy back ride?" When the boy nodded he turned his back to him again. Nathaniel jumped on and clung tightly around his neck. He couldn't help but glance one more time in the direction where he felt his watcher. Danny glanced over as well, feeling something too, but when he saw nothing he just shrugged. "Come on, guys."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Cookies**

Walking to Fenton works Danny was silent. For a moment so was Tucker and Sam. Then the goth girl stepped up beside the teen hero and his passenger.

"Hey, Nate?" The little one looked over with his wide lavender eyes. She smiled. "I was just wondering if there were others like you around, you know like your family?"

Nathaniel looked wide eyed at the girl in black and purple. Then he shook his head. Nervously he reached up behind him and made the pony tail motion again.

"That... That's not what I meant, Nate." Sam frowned. "I mean you'd have to at least have a mom or dad."

The little angel looked down before he shook his head again. He showed her a two sign before he used those two fingers to 'walk' across his hand, then motioned his arm outward. Then he showed her a one figure before resting his head against the back of Danny's neck and closing his eyes.

Sam sighed. "You're father left you and your mother is... Asleep?" She knew quite well what that meant. When her grandfather died when she was younger that was what her parents told her, that he fell asleep forever. She took a deep breath and traced her eyes from Danny for Tucker.

Danny reached back as best as her could to rub the boy's back. "Are you ok, Nathaniel?" He asked quietly as he did so. He got a small nod from the child, making his smile a little. "You know what, kid? If you want you can think of me like a big brother."

"Same for me, Nate." Tucker said with a warm smile, patting Nathaniel on the head. "If you need me, I'll be there for you too."

"And so will I..." Sam smiled warmly. "Just think of me as big sis Sam, right?"

Nathaniel smiled to each of them, tears in his eyes. He even made a bit of a giggling motion as he nodded vigorously.

They arrived just in front of Fenton works when Danny's ghost senses went off. He sighed. "Hey guys I'll catch up, just let yourself in, ok?" Tucker nodded and helped him get the boy off his shoulders before he ran off behind some trash cans. The dark skinned teen just took the little guy's hand and led him inside.

"Don't worry, Nate." He said with a wink. "Danny just has to go take out a certain kind of trash."

Jazz was just stepping down the stairs and stopped when she saw Sam, Tucker, but no Danny. "Oh hey. Where's Danny?" Then her eyes fell on the little boy with them. "And who's that? A cousin of yours, Sam?"

"Danny's taking care of a you know what." Sam said with a shrug before she knelt down next to Nathaniel. "And this is Nate. He's a friend of the family. Nate this is Jazz, Danny's older sister."

Nathaniel smiled up to her shyly and waved to the older teen girl. She gave him a half smile and waved back. "He's pretty cute."

"We brought him over for cookies." Tucker informed the girl. "Is there some?"

"Sure." Jazz nodded as she motioned for the kitchen. "Help yourselves. I was just on my way out." She came all the way down and smiled again to the little boy. "It was nice meeting you, Nate." Then she took her leave.

The three headed straight away to the kitchen. Sam couldn't help glancing at the microwave clock. "Hmm, its lunch time. Maybe we should wait for Danny to get back before helping ourselves to cookies."

"Huh?" Tucker looked up as he helped Nathaniel onto a chair. "Why not just have one?"

"We don't want to spoil his lunch." She said with a shrug.

Tucker couldn't help but laugh. "One cookie is not going to spoil his lunch, right little buddy?" The boy looked up and nodded, even though he was unsure. The techno geek nodded back and grinned. "See? No problem."

With that Tucker went and got a few cookies and handed one to Nathaniel, who quietly munched away at it. Sam sighed and took one. "Fine. Could you get me some milk?"

He nodded. "Coming right up." He got three cups of milk and finally sat down next to the small child. Sam started to absent mindlessly dip her cookie. She watched as the angel ate up the sweet treat before drinking down his bit of milk. Then he smiled warmly to both of them.

She sighed, feeling warm at the sight of the boy's contentment. "He's going to be a good looking guy when he's older..." She couldn't help but point out.

"If he ages, that is." Tucker added, looking at him as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Plan**

Finally, when Danny finished off, as it turned out, Skulker, he returned home and found his friends in the kitchen. He smiled. "Hey guys, sorry it took so long."

"Its ok." Tucker chirped. "So what're we going to do for lunch?"

"Lunch?" Danny's head whipped towards the clock to gape at the one thirty staring back at him. "Oh man, Vlad was expecting us back for lunch!"

"So," Sam instantly replied. "Its just your ene-" She stopped when Danny glared at her. Then she snuffed. "Well he is, and besides, what about the plan?" She whispered the last part as she walked over to him.

Danny just shook his head. "Its too early for that. I need him to trust me for now." Then he turned to Nathaniel. "Come on, Nate. We're a little late, but we shouldn't keep Vlad waiting too much longer."

Nathaniel stood up and walked over, obviously ready to go home. Danny nodded and took the boy's hand. "Ok, let's hurry."

They all went back outside. Sam frowned as he followed Tucker outside. Danny scooped up Nathaniel and went ghost. He shot up into the air, disappearing after a moment into the horizon.

Tucker crossed his arms as he looked over to Sam. "Ok, seriously, what's wrong?"

"Well..." She sighed and proceeded to explain the plan, amoung other things, to him. He listened intently as they walked off in the opposite direction.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Evening**

"You're late!" Vlad exclaimed the moment the two boys came in through the door, obvious concern in his tone. He hurried over and scooped up the boy, who hugged him. "What in the blazes took you so long, Daniel?"

Danny shrugged. "Lost track of time, really. But we had a blast. We played on some swings, hung around the park. Then I took him to get a cookie. Right, Nate?"

The boy nodded but the man looked suspicious. "Nate? What happened to 'Nat'?"

"Well..." With a hand on the back of his head chuckled. "I thought about it, and talked to him about it. Nate's just better than Nat."

"Alright, well lunch is getting cold and I hope you didn't spoil his appetite with cookies. You may join us if you wish, little badger." Vlad finally gave him a smile and spoke to his rival with a softer tone. "Nathaniel does seem a lot happier, after all."

Danny nodded and followed them into the kitchen where they quietly had soup.

Later that afternoon, the three of them resting in the den, Vlad glanced up over his the paper he was reading. Danny had finally opened the box he had brought, which was full of toys he had stopped playing with but still had around, as well as some of his father's toys he borrowed. He was quietly watching Nathaniel play, fascinated by how he was playing.

"You know, Daniel," Vlad suddenly spoke, getting both the boys' attention. "You have spent practically the whole day with Nathaniel, and inadvertently with me." He smiled that content smile, a usual sign that things were working in his favor.

Danny frowned, then quickly smiled again at Nathaniel. He didn't want either of them suspicious of anything. "Wow, you're right Vlad. I guess I was just having so much fun playing with Nathaniel." He slowly began to scoop us some of the toys. "I better get going, but I'll leave some of these for you, Nate. Ok?"

The little angel nodded, helping Danny clean up. He kept a generic stuffed ghost. Vlad put the paper aside. "Well Daniel, if you wish to stay for dinner you can. Is that all you want to play with, Nathaniel?" He frowned as the boy nodded. He didn't like the idea of the ghost being there, knowing more than likely Jack had made that for Danny when he was a small boy. But he shrugged. "Alright, if that's what you want, little angel."

Danny took up the box. "I better get home. I have things to do, like homework, anyways." The teen keeled down and hugged the little guy. "I'll visit you again soon, Nate. You take care of the ghost, and Vlad, ok?" He smiled warmly to the kid.

Nathaniel nodded, hugging him back quickly before he ran over to Vlad's side and hugged his leg. Vlad patted the boy on the head before looking at Danny. "How soon?"

"In the next couple of days." He answered, heading for the door. Vlad stopped him.

"I've enjoyed this," Vlad paused to think of a word before continuing. "Truce for my little angel."

"Can I talk to you before I go, alone?" The teen asked the older man. Vlad nodded before he followed him out.

"Yes?"

Danny glanced to make sure Nathaniel was not in earshot before glancing intensely at the man. "So how's the research going, Fruit Loop?"

"Why Daniel, you almost sound suspicious." Vlad acted appalled as he put a hand on his chest. "I haven't found anything quiet yet, but I've been searching about angel sightings and such for hours. I have much of my finances ready to serve the search for his real family."

"I don't believe you have any intention of finding his real home or family." The teen simply put, crossing his arms.

"Now, now Daniel." Vlad leaned in close. "Its not like I'm evil or some such. Besides even if I wanted to keep the boy there isn't really anything you could do about it. This time Daniel, if I want something I will get it." Then he stood straight again. "So will you come and visit in a few days, after school? Nathaniel will be thrilled to play with you again."

The teen just glared. "No, Vlad. You're not getting away with this. I'm not going to stop until I find his family and get him home."

"Heh." Vlad chuckled as he opened the door. "We'll see you later then, Daniel." Gently he pushed the teen out and shut the door behind him.

Danny was going to protest, but there wasn't much he could do right at this point. Besides, he couldn't help but think to himself, it was nearly dinner time. He'd just go home and talk to Sam and Tucker about a plan.

As he walked home he couldn't help but notice a man sitting on a bus stop bench, his head in his hands. He stopped short and stood in front of the man a moment, unsure of where to begin a conversation. He looked down at what he could make out of him, the man with slick white hair, gloved hands and a thick trench coat. That was a little peculiar, since it was late spring, nearly summer. Finally Danny cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, sir, but is there something wrong?"

Slowly the man looked up with intense, icey green eyes. He looked the teen up and down before clearing his throat. "Oh, no. Thank you, but nothing is really wrong, I'm just a little tired. You see I'm looking for someone."

"Maybe I've seen them around. I've been all over town and I've seen a lot of faces." Danny offered, putting his hands behind himself. The man slowly stood, revealing he was a tall, tapered man. He smiled a small, warm smile to the teen.

"Thank you, young man. He's my son, we've come here on vacation and I left him in the care of other family. I only just found out he's been missing for a few days now." He held out a picture of a small baby in the arms of a young mother. "This is the closest picture I have of him, but have you seen a child with dark hair and purple eyes?"

"I..." Danny looked down at the picture, frowning at the quality of the picture. It was old, tattered, nearly impossible to see properly in the dark, even with his ghostly vision. He slowly shook his head. "Maybe, but I'm not sure. Is there any way I can get a hold of you in case I do see someone like that?" He didn't like lying to the man, but he wasn't sure he was looking for Nathaniel or not.

The man nodded and pulled out out a card. "I am Richter Blass. My cell number in on that card. What is your name, dear boy?"

"Daniel, er, Danny Fenton." He took the card and slipped it into his pocket. "I hope you find your son, Mr. Blass." With that he continued on his way home, getting a bit of a smile on his face.

"Oh, Daniel?" The man called to him, making him stop. Danny stopped and looked over his shoulder. Blass continued with a small smile. "If you do end up finding my son you should be rewarded for your deed. His name is Nathaniel, by the way." Then the man walked off and around a corner.

Danny just remained standing there for a moment. The same name couldn't be a coincidence. He had to be Nathaniel's father, the man who left as Sam had gotten from the angel. But did that mean the man he just talked to was an angel too?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Unsure**

The Monday after that, during lunch Danny and his friends quietly sat and ate under a tree within school grounds. Danny had been explaining all that happened the day before last, after they parted ways.

"... Then he said his son's name was Nathaniel."

"That can't be a coincidence, man." Tucker pointed out as soon as cleared his mouth of food. "I mean, he's looking for a little boy, with dark hair, purple eyes, so he has to be looking for Nate."

"I don't see why we didn't just keep him at your place yesterday, especially after what Vlad said to you." Sam grumbled.

Danny nodded, taking another bite of his sandwich. When he cleared his throat he just shrugged. "I didn't think Vlad was going to reveal himself as early on as he did. I mean he's only had Nate around for four or so days..." He stopped his ghost senses kicking off. He quickly got to his feet and looked around.

From the school some students were running out of the building, screaming. Behind them the computer lab equipment was giving chase, aglow with green energy. The teen hero rolled his eyes as he ran behind the tree. "Great, Technus is out again... I'm going ghost!"

"We're right behind you, Danny." Sam got up and pulled out her thermos, Tucker right behind her with his still borrowed lipstick blaster.

From the roof top two figures watched as the three went into action. "Well Technus seems to be doing well. I suppose its time to check on the other one." The female spoke with a smooth tone to her shorter male companion.

He just grinned under his mustache, giving her a quick glance up. "Skulker. I'll go check on him, and see if he has grabbed the kid."

"Mmm, alright I'll stay here and make sure Tech-boy down there does his job."

With that the man changed into a green monstrous eagle was flew off. The woman ran a hand through her black tendrilly hair before returning her attention to the fight below.

"-Therefore, I, Technus will defeat you, ghost child!" The computers gone robot called out as he whipped Danny Phantom away with cords.

"What, no 'three point something'?" Danny asked as he slowly got up, wiping off his cheek before floating up and throwing a few ghostly rays at the computers.

"I no longer need such titles, whelp! For after I get..." Technus stopped looking surprised for a moment. "But what's the point in telling you, boy? You're just a teenager. You wouldn't get it anyways."

"No... But I get this!" He glanced over to his goth friend. "Sam, pass the thermos!" She tossed it towards him.

"Catch, Danny!"

"Oh no you don't." Technus sent an attack the containers way, intercepting it and sending it in a different direction. Then he swung out his cords like tentacles and wrapped them around Danny, charging them and electrocuting him.

Danny screamed out as the volts of energy surged through is frame. Then he was dropped on the ground, where he changed back.

"Danny!" Tucker had been running to get the thermos, but when he saw his friend falling he turned around and ran back towards him and the techno loving ghost. He pulled out the lipstick case and aimed it at Technus.

Sam also called out and went running towards them, but since she didn't have anything left she just ran out to protect Danny. "Danny! Get up!" He remained still as she pulled him up and tried to drag him out of the battlefield.

Technus just laughed as he blocked the little lazor pointer blast, then batted Tucker back, before he turned and continued down the street.

A moment after he left Danny finally opened his eyes. "Oh man... That hurt..."

"Danny? You're ok!" Sam looked relieved. "Technus is getting away!"

"Ok..." Danny slowly got up and tried to change back. He found he couldn't. "Oh no. I can't change into my ghost form!"

Both Sam and Tucker looked to each other with wide eyes. Neither of them knew what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Ladybug**

Vlad sat out on the porch chair. It seemed like a warm enough day to let Nathaniel play in the garden of his new cottage. He looked over his newspaper and smiled.

Nathaniel had a ladybug on his tiny fingertip. He looked down at it with his wide eyed wonder as it crawled along, then flicked its outer wing shells. Suddenly the insect flew away, startling the little angel before he followed it in its flight path on foot.

"Nathaniel." The man called out to him, making the boy stop and look over. "Not too far, alright?"

The little one seemed to giggle in movement before he walked over and wrapped his arms around Vlad. The man couldn't help but smile as he hugged the child back. "Well I suppose you wouldn't want to travel too far from me, hmm, Little Angel?"

With a shake of his head the boy looked up with smiling eyes.

A bit of a distance away they were being watched with high tech binoculars. Skulker sighed a low sound, despite the commands and promises he was given he couldn't seem to be able to betray his main employer. Even if the boy was rare, the first angel he had ever heard of.

"What's this now? Shouldn't you have the kid by now?" The nearly neon-green eagle landed and changed back to the small man. "You're suppose to be the best of the best, Skulker."

The hulking ghost turned with a frown, lowering his binoculars and sneering. "There was no mentioning I'd be going against Master's to get the angel child. I will not betray an employer for another, Bertrand. Even if that child is a rare species."

"Hmm..." The small man snatched the binoculars and peered over to the two being spied on. "Oh, so you work for the old billionaire?"

He quickly shoved the binoculars back into the much taller ghost's grip. "That's quite fine with me. I'll get the boy then, and you can go home. If you won't do as asked then we have no use for you."

Skulker just glared at the tiny man before he muttered something about gorilla research and headed off. Bertrand slowly shook his head before changing into a green wolf and charging down towards the man and child.

Nathaniel perked, unsure what he was hearing. He turned just in time to see the coming wolf. Silently he opened his mouth, as if to scream and for a moment something seemed to stop the coming ghost, but it knocked the angel back as well. He had tried to put up a shield, but failed at it.

Vlad grabbed up the boy as he fell back into his lap and held him close. He glared at the ghost as it shook its head to get its senses back. "What in the-"

The wolf growled before it shape-shifted into a giant green hornet. Before either half ghost or angel could react the giant insect came at them with its stinger ready. Vlad, quick on his feet, jumped at the ghost as he went intangible, but he suddenly felt he wasn't alone. His eyes fell on the child in his grip. Nathaniel concentrated with a bit of a glow on his forehead. He seemed to be lending Vlad some sort of power.

When he turned around to face their assailant the hornet was gone, replaced by that of a giant trapper spider. Vlad turned just in time to get a face full of web. He landed against a tree, making a loud sound of pain as his back slammed full force into the trunk. The spider eased itself towards them. "Thank you kindly, Masters. I'll be taking my prize and going."

With that he plunked the angel out of Vlad's grip, Nathaniel still trapped within the bright green ecto web. The half ghost only opened his eyes for a moment before they closed again. He tried to reach for the little angel, until the darkness of unconsciousness overtook him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Stolen**

"-ad... Vlad?" The older half ghost slowly opened his eyes to find himself face to face with the cool blue eyes of the younger. Danny couldn't help but smile in relief when his rival finally woke up. "Thank goodness you aren't dead yet, Vlad."

"What?" The man slowly sat up, finding himself on the couch within his cottage's living room. Behind Danny stood two cross armed teens; Sam and Tucker. "Where's Nathaniel?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing, Fruit Loop." Danny joined his companions in standing and crossing his arms. "We found you outside, unconscious against a tree and Nate nowhere in sight."

"That shape-shifting ghost!" Vlad's eyes widened with the realization. "It stole Nathaniel from me!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Sam held out her hands and shook them. "Shape-shifting ghost?"

The man nodded. "Yes, he first showed up as a wolf, then changed into a wasp of sorts, then a spider. They were all gr-"

"Green?" The teen hero interrupted, slowly uncrossing his arms.

"Yes, do you know who it was?"

"Bertrand," Danny seethed. "Penelope Spectra's slimy assistant. He's changed into a hornet, puma, ninja, doctor, all sorts of shapes." Behind him Tucker shuttered at memories. Danny shook his head and continued. "His natural form is some sort of red eyed green blob."

"Why would he want my Nathaniel?" Vlad asked as he rubbed the back of his head, which was quite sore.

Tucker slowly shook his head before piping up. "Spectra's a super cruel ghost who feeds off of the misery of youth. Perhaps, because he's a mute little boy with no obvious family she's targeted him."

"But he has family." The man hissed at the black teen. "He has me, and he's happy."

Danny sighed, looking away for a moment. "Actually, Vlad, I think I met with with his real father." He didn't look up but he knew the other halfa had a look of anger and surprise on his face. "I met him by chance when I walked home the other night. He was a white haired man looking for a little boy named Nathaniel."

Vlad shook his head. "That is just wonderful, Danny. Just spectacular." His obvious sarcasm just earned him a glare. "Nathaniel was taken by a dangerous ghost, and there's some man you think is his father. What a wondrous predicament we are in."

The teen hero glanced at his friends before looking back to the older half ghost. "Well, gee Vlad. What did you think was going to happen when you attacked the little guy. That you could just take him home and he'd be the son you always wanted?"

"What I didn't expect is one of your enemies to steal my angel, boy. Of course I assumed there was some sort of guardian. Even if he's an angel he's also a child, and no child would be left unattended if he was loved." The man growled at the teen. "Oh wait he was left unattended. So how could that man possibly be his father?"

"This isn't helping find him!" Tucker finally yelled out, wedging himself between the rivals. "We have to go find any clue as to where he was taken."

This was enough to stop the two from bickering further. When the be-speckled teen had their attention he nodded and turned to Sam.

She crossed her arms. "So, what do we know so far?"

"Betrand attacked Vlad and Nathaniel. We can assume Spectra's not far behind. But I know for a fact we didn't see them at all on the way here."

"But we were attacked by Technus at school." Tucker added.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, and I couldn't use my powers at all for an hour, after he zapped me. It was almost like-" His eyes widened and he turned to Vlad. "That device you used on me in Colorado."

"Hmm, you mean the Plasmius Maximus?" Vlad thought about it a moment. "Come to think about it I haven't been home since we found Nathaniel." Perhaps, if she's as clever as you make her out to be, she's taken advantage of this?"

"You don't think she's gotten Technus to work with her. They have nothing in common." Danny crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to look." Tucker offered with a shrug. "Besides I've always wanted to see Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin."

"Oh, no no no." Vlad quickly disagreed. "If I am to check on my home neither of your little friends are coming with me, Daniel. You may come if you wish, but they absolutely cannot."

"Fine by me, Vlad." Danny quickly stated before turning to his friend. "Well take the Fenton ghost portal and get to Vlad's lab quickly. Can you guys stay here and check around for him throughout Amity. They may be close by."

"Ok Danny." Sam agreed. "I hope we find him."

"I hope we find him safe and sound." Tucker added.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Locked**

"So this is the little boy, huh?" Spectra muttered as she looked down at the tied up Nathaniel. His head was down, but she only sensed a little sorrow and misery in him. She snuffed, returning her attention to the cell phone she was using. "He looks like a normal little boy to me."

"Indeed he does, my dear." Came the voice on the other side. "He should be wearing a necklace. Remove it." She reached under the boy's chin and felt around until she found the chains. She took it and snapped it off, the necklace just remaining in her grip. He slowly looked up to her with intensity in his big purple eyes. In a soft glow his crystal appeared. He struggled and silently complained, his newly formed wings pulled the already tight rope around him even tighter.

Spectra looked over to her short partner with a raised eyebrow before turning back to the little angel before her, and talking into the reciever. "I see now. He's a cutey... For a freak."

"Indeed, Penelope." The voice whispered before raising his tone again. "You may drain him a little now, but if you want the perfect body I promised you I need him alive. I will see you tomorrow morning, at the pre-decided rendezvous." With that the cell phone call ended. She tossed the phone behind her, where Bertrand caught it, and keeled down to face Nathaniel.

Resting a hand under his chin she smiled a cool grin to him. "Nathaniel, are you uncomfortable?" He nodded to the best of his ability, but her hand held his head firm. "You're going to have to speak up, child, if you want anything." He looked up into her icy eyes with a bewildered look, before he tried to move his mouth to speak, even if he knew nothing would come out. She didn't let him move his jaw anyways.

"Oh dear me, it seems we've forgotten something important." Bertrand spoke as he walked over beside his partner. "We're dealing with a rather dumb little boy."

Spectra chuckled. "Mmm, yes, a dumb little angel orphan with no one in the world who wants him." She gave him a soft look. "Well there is someone out there who wants you. But I don't imagine you'll be alive much longer after you meet him." She looked into his scared eyes, as he tried to feign determination and brought her face closer. "Hmm, you think Danny Phantom's going to save you?"

Nathaniel, since he couldn't move his head, nodded with his eyes, getting a glint of hope. Both the ghost before him began to chuckle viciously.

Her chuckles became more laughter. "He doesn't even know you need saving. He's too busy saving his friends, family and town from other ghosts to worry about one insignificant child."

The boy's gaze fell to his knees. The thick ropes were making it hard to breath, let alone think. Spectra could feel his panic turn into despair. She placed a hand on his shoulder and let her fingers intertwine with some soft feathers. His energy slipped into her pulling force with no resistance, making her grin. As soon as he looked tired enough she pulled back, taking one of his feathers with her.

"Good enough..." She muttered with a grin before turning to her partner. "We don't have to deliver him until tomorrow morning. How about a latte?" He smirked back to her and nodded before following her out.

As they left she flicked off the light switch and locked the door behind her. Nathaniel just let his heavy head fall against his own collar as he was left alone in the dark. Tears leaked silently down his cheek. He couldn't help thinking maybe, just maybe, it would be better if he just fell asleep forever, like his mother.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Mess**

Danny and Vlad stopped, floating but still, as they came into the lab. Everything was torn asunder and scattered around the room. Vlad slowly moved in closer, looking around. It didn't take long before he came to a conclusion.

"There are some things missing. But how did anyone know about this place? And how did they get past my defense?" He turned to the still floating ghostly teen. "Danny?"

"He may not have been here, but someone else definitely was. I've felt this feeling before, like being... Watched." Some movement caught his eye from behind Vlad. He reached out and sent a blast its way. He hit something, causing it to fizzle and appear. A small floating camera fell to the ground amoung the rubble.

Vlad walked over to the device and picked it up, inspecting it. It was a mini surveillance system that seemed equiped with a cloaking system similar to the guys in white's ghost imitating technology. Then he noticed a symbol on the side of the device. At first he felt anger boil up, as it was partially the Fenton symbol, but he quickly realized it was old and just part of the camcorder itself. It was probably stolen at some point. "Daniel?" He held it up for the teen to see.

"Hey its a Fenton." He frowned, taking the camera. "Technus probably took it when he attacked Fenton Works."

"I suppose that would conclude that he's working with Spectra, hm?"

"And that he's been spying on me. I think he's been spying on Nate too." Danny put the camera down and returned his attention to Vlad. "Which is totally not his style, so he has be to working with her."

"Ok, so if we can't find her or the other one we can look for Technus." Vlad stepped towards the door out of the lab. "I'm going to quickly check on the rest of the house, in case there's another clue somewhere else."

Danny nodded. "Ok, I'll keep looking around here." He continued his search as his rival disappeared upstairs.

They both continued to search for a good half an hour before Vlad returned. "Nothing..." He muttered as he walked in.

"Maybe for you." Danny said as he just found something under a pile of pieces of safety glass. He carefully pulled it up and held it out for Vlad to see. Under the low light he gazed at the object in question. It was a black feather.

"A feather?" Vlad reached over and touched it. "I think it's a fake."

"Yeah... It seems like its off a cheap mask or a feathered boa, like some sort of costume." Danny agreed. "So, do you think it means anything?"

"Well I haven't had a party since the reunion." Vlad thought about it, then shook his head. "It definitely wasn't here before, but I'm not sure what it could mean."

"I'll call Sam, maybe she'll know."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Fallen**

"... So you really don't know for sure?" Danny whispered into the receiver of the phone.

"It could have something to do with death, or fallen angels, or it could just mean nothing. I really couldn't tell you. So are you coming home, or did you fine another lead?" Sam asked with a sigh.

"I don't know..." Danny turned, rubbing his hand through his hair as he turned to Vlad. Vlad looked up and raised a eyebrow to the lad. "Hey, Vlad, are we going back to Amity?"

"Since its a possibility that they could be here I'm going to scan the city... If you wish to go home and do the same perhaps that would be best."

The teen nodded and headed for the portal, going ghost on his way in.

As soon as he was in Amity he checked in with his friends. Sam and Tucker were both scouting the streets. He flew down to meet them.

"Hey, man." Tucker greeted with a wave of his hand. It was already pretty late at this point. "I was just going to go check the warehouses at the far end of town."

"And I was going to split up and go around the Amity Square Apartments." Sam added, leaning against a Fenton Anti-Creep Stick. "After that all remains is the graveyard and we'll have searched the whole town."

Danny nodded slowly. "I'll go check there, if you guys find anything call me." With that he hurried off into the night. Sam and Tucker nodded to each other before they too split off.

Meanwhile Spectra and Bertrand were walking back when they spotted a certain teen phantom flying up above him.

"Hmm." Spectra pondered as she watched him disappear beyond some high buildings. "Looks like the little ghost boy searching for somethings. Let's give him a clue, but not the real thing, just in case."

"Way ahead of you, dear." Bertrand said with a cattish smirk as he turned into a large cat. "I'll go get the little bird and hide him where no one will go looking for him."

"Make sure to leave plenty of feathers for the other freak to find." Spectra quietly called after him as he ran off. Then with quiet confidence she sipped her hot drink.

A half an hour later Tucker snuck into an old warehouse and was looking around, when he spotted a door to an office. Using his pda's screen to illuminate beyond the dusty glass, he spotted an empty chair and rope. Around the floor of the chair it looked like, at first, snow. He cautiously went into the office and took a closer look, finding little white feathers, as well as some big ones under the rope itself.

Quickly Tucker called Danny on his cell. "Danny! I found feathers, I think they're Nate's." He rolled one in his fingers. "And it doesn't look good for him."

"I'll be right there, Tuck." Came the swift reply before he was hung up on. He waited a moment, and Danny came rushing through the wall. "Tucker!"

"Right here, Danny." the techno geek motioned. Danny hurried in, kneeling down to the sight of feathers and rope. After a moment he turned back to Tucker.

"It looks like they had him tied up here. But where could they have possibly gone?" Danny rose to his feet, slipping a feather into his glove before looking around the rest of his office. Then he sensed a ghost.

He rushed out of the office, towards the ghostly presence. The instant he found the Box Ghost he slammed the cardboard loving spirit against the wall. "Where is he!"

The Box Ghost looked confused for a moment. "I don't know what you're talking about! I am the Box Ghost and deal in boxes, not 'he's'. Beware trifling with me!"

"I'm not in the mood, Ghost!" Danny snarled as he held the ghost against the wall. "Have you, or haven't you seen a boy with wings?"

The Box Ghost was quiet for a moment, a little intimidated by the ferocity of teen hero. Then he looked away. "Well I haven't seen this winged boy you speak of, but I did see two other ghosts with a boy. Dark hair, pale, wearing a green and yellow outfit. He lost one of his shoes over there." He pointed over where a small shoe sat lonely.

Danny dropped him. "Er... Thanks..." He hurried over to the shoe and picked it up, frowning at it. "I don't suppose you saw where they took him, did you?"

"No." The Box Ghost was quiet for a moment. "I.. I hope you find him. I mean BEWARE!" Then he quickly floated away.

Danny glanced over where the ghost was, then looked back under the shoe. That's when he noticed a small tear of paper fall out of the inside.

He picked it up and looked it over. Something about the border of this corner looked familiar. He changed back into Fenton and went for his wallet, pulling out the card Blass gave to him. The corner was a perfect match with the edge of the card. Danny's eyes widened. "Mr. Blass?"

"Who's Mr. Blass?" Tucker asked as he walked over. "What'd you find there?"

"Nate's shoe. I think he left us a clue." Danny turned to his friend. "That man I met the other day was Ritcher Blass, and he claimed he lost his son. This piece of business card is a perfect match to the one he gave me that night."

"Let's regroup with the others, then give this Mr. Blass a call."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Frustrations**

Once they were rejoined with Sam, just outside Fenton works Danny looked from her to Tucker. "Alright, let's see what Mr. Blass has to say about Nathaniel."

With that he dialed up the number off the card. After a few rings the phone clicked and a solemn voice spoke elegantly on the other end.

"This is Blass. Who am I speaking to?"

"Hello Mr. Blass this is Danny Fenton." Danny instantly replied, turning away from his friends and looking down. He was answered with a moment of silence before there was a chuckle.

"...Oh yes, Danny. You're the lad I talked to a few nights ago. Its a pleasure to hear from you. Have you found anything pertaining to my son?"

"Well I think so. A friend of my family was watching over a kid much like you described. Unfortunately..." Danny purposefully paused to see to man's reaction.

"... Danny? What happened? Is Nathaniel alright?" Blass questioned in a tone full of concern. Danny sighed, practically able to see the man's face contort with worry.

He remained silent for a moment, looking to his friends with a pause of uncertainty before he continued. "I think Nate was taken, by someone who had your business card."

"My card? Oh dear... I passed out a few of those in my search. I-" Blass paused, taking in an obvious deep breath. "I am such a fool. That social worker, there was something about her and her assistant. I should have known better than to trust them..."

"Social worker?" Danny's suspicions for Blass instantly turned exclusively to Spectra. "Listen Mr. Blass it'll be ok. We'll get him back safe. I have a friend who knows the Ghost Boy of Amity, they'll get his help." As he said this he nodded to his friends, who both gave him a confused look.

"That is a kind sentiment, Daniel. Thank you. I'll continue my search as well... And hope for a ransom to get him home safe. If I find him I will call you, so you can tell that friend of your family he's alright. Good day, for now."

Danny muttered a later before hanging up and looking up to his friends. "He has nothing to do with this. I think Spectra and Bertrand posed as Social workers..."

"But Danny." Tucker crossed his arms. "How did they trick an angel. You'd think he'd know better. Nate seemed to know you were..."

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem to know Vlad's a halfa too." Danny countered. "I guess they're just as trusting as other people. After all the only reason Nate knows of what I am is because he caught me changing."

"Well alright," Tucker sighed. Then he turned to Sam. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired and we have school tomorrow."

"We can't just leave this the way it is, Tucker." Sam frowned. "We have to do anything we can to find him and save him from Spectra."

"I agree with Sam here, Tuck." Danny nodded. "I'm going to call Vlad now, even if we can't entirely trust him he could help us, since he seems to care about the little guy. But I know for a fact I can't sleep until I know he's ok.

"But we've already looked everywhere." Tucker exasperated. "And they already moved him from one of the last places we looked."

Danny glared, cell phone out. "Then we'll look again. Come on, Tucker, stop being selfish." He proceeded to dial.

Tucker crossed his arms. "I'm just saying-"

"No, Tucker." Sam growled as she poked him in the chest. "This is too serious for us to just lax on. There is a small child out there, an angel of some sort, terrified and alone. His life could be in danger."

She turned her attention to Danny, who was quietly talking to Vlad. Seeing him busy for the moment she turned back to Tucker and pulled him aside.

"Listen, Tuck." She whispered to him. "Danny's struggling with this. He's suppose to be a hero, and if he fails he's going to take it really hard. We have to be here for him, to help him, and to keep him from putting his trust in Vlad. Even if it is for Nate."

"You're right, Sam..." He muttered back, lowering his head. "Danny nearly tore the Box Ghost in two trying to find Nate." He held out the shoe, which he had grabbed before they left. "He practically bit his head off, he was so... Angry."

Sam looked down at the shoe and sighed. "Well we'll just have to help him anyway we can, to keep him in check." She glanced over to the half ghost in question. "For his and Nate's sake."

Danny finally hung up and sighed again. He glanced over to his friends and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well Vlad's coming back as soon as he can. Until then we get out there and check over everything again."

"Ok, Danny." Tucker finally conceded. "Let's get back to work."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: City Limits**

Vlad sat on the top of an office building within Amity Park limits, his face in his hands. They had not just looked over Amity once more, but twice more. No sigh of the child or his kidnappers. The sun was had since rose and it was nearly time for the three teens to go to school. He was alone, and for the first time in a long time he felt it so deeply it burned cold.

"Uh..." Came a deep voice from behind him. Vlad slowly looked up, his hair mussed from the sweat and hard work. Behind him stood a mechanical ghost with flaming green hair.

"Skulker? What are you doing here?" He slowly stood. "How did you find me?"

"Actually, I'm here to help you." Skulker couldn't help but smirk, thinking how he was betraying one employer for another after he said he would never do that. "I know where the angel is."

Vlad hurried in front of the ghost and looked up. "You know where Nathaniel is? Where? How?"

"How doesn't matter," Skulker turned from Vlad, crossing his arms. "He's being taken to an underground lab just outside Amity. Perhaps you should get to the school and get that half ghost whelp to help you." He pushed a few buttons on his personal computer. "Because after I give you the direction I'm back on the hunt, and once the child is out of harms ways he'll be one of my targets. I've never hunted an angel before."

Vlad understood, nodding. He wasn't going to argue with the ghost's code, having a bit of respect for it himself. As soon as he was given the way, and Skulker was long gone he changed into Plasmius and hurried to the school.

Danny was in math class, clearly distracted from the subject with thoughts of the lost child. He was only pulled out the daze when his ghost senses went off. Looking around wildly for the source he didn't see anyone, or anything. Quickly he shot his hand up, which got a quick prompt from the teacher.

"Yes, Mr Fenton?" Came the drawl reply.

"May I go use the washroom?"

"Of course-" Before the teacher could finish his sentence Danny was gone. He hurried around the empty corner of a hall and stopped. He changed into Phantom and looked around for the source. Right away his fists went up when Vlad appeared, but he relaxed upon realizing who it was.

"Plasmius." He crossed his arms. "What's wrong?"

Vlad shook his head before he looked away. "I know where Nathaniel is, Danny."

Danny uncrossed his arms slowly, getting a bit of a smile of relief. "R-really? Where?"

"Come with me." He motioned for the teen to follow, but Danny quickly shook his head. "What is it, Daniel?"

"Let me go get Sam and Tucker."

"No time, boy." Vlad motioned again. "The longer we wait the greater the chance Nathaniel will be killed."

"What?" Danny quickly followed the older half ghost. "How do you know?"

As Vlad took the air, through the walls of the school he turned his attention to the younger. "I have my sources. Though I don't know all the details there is a man out there who's been hiring ghosts to do his dirty work."

"Sounds familiar." Danny commented darkly. "Go on."

"He hired Spectra, Bertrand, Technus, and... Skulker." Vlad growled, until he spoke his faithful employee. Then he simply sighed. "A crack by the name of Dr. Blass."

Danny stopped short. "Wait, what?"

Vlad stopped for a moment too. "Come on, boy. We have no time to waste."

"Blass?" He frowned. "That's impossible. Blass is the name of Nathaniel's father!"

"No, that man is in no way his father." Vlad spoke calmly, despite the fire of hatred growing deeper in him. "Let's go."

Danny didn't need to be told twice this time. He followed as soon as Vlad raced off. They quickly came to an abandoned building on the outskirts of town. It was really more of shack in the middle of nowhere, than what either would expect of a laboratory.

They snuck through the wall, then through the floor. Under the tiny shack, deep down, they finally found the massive white walls of a laboratory hallway. Danny gently floated down until he touched the ground before he turned to Vlad. The older made a motion for them both to be quiet.

There were doors leading to various rooms on both ends of them. Fortunately many of the doors had a window looking in, so Vlad quickly got to work, looking into each one down one end. Danny took this as an incentive to go the other way, stepping quietly back and forth from door to door. He finally stopped when he came to a fork in the hall.

Vlad had stopped too, his back turned to the teen as he slipped through a door to see what was on the other side. It was dark, but empty. He finally turned and looked to Danny. The younger made a motion that there were two ways to go on his end. Then he froze and turned invisible. Vlad followed in suit.

A moment later a few people, random scientists, walked past. Their shoes all clicked until they walked into a room at the end of one hall. They were quietly talking amongst themselves.

"... Second time, you'd think he'd have gotten all he needed from the female subject."

"It is never enough for a man like him, especially since he brought in those full bodied free formed specters in."

"I never believed in ghosts until moving to Amity."

"Well at least they won't be haunting our halls anymore, not in a few hours, once the process is complete."

"At least that technological one is already done. He seemed fully satisfied with the exo-shell. Now what would you suppose..."

Danny reappeared and looked around the corner, watching the scientist disappear into a room. Then he turned to the other end and gasped. Vlad came up behind him and gasped quietly as well before he floated past his younger rival, slipping into the doorway before the door closed all the way.

Danny was quick to follow, but he found he couldn't ghost through the door, so he had to cautiously open it instead, and slipped in.

His eyes weren't playing tricks on him. There, in the room, glowing within a giant glass tube was a woman. Vlad stood in front of the figure of the woman, in a moment of awe. She seemed to be staring into his eyes with her own dead purple ones. Her hair was slowly turning red, but it looked to be black originally. She also had big wings, black like charcoal. Mechanical hands were slowly removing the wings.

Danny snuck up beside his rival and found, with the red hair and purple eyes she looked a little like his mother. He could just assume Vlad was thinking the same thing. He frowned. "Vlad?"

"I think its Nathaniel's mother." Vlad whispered as he stared. "They... Killed her and are now changing her."

"Isn't it wonderful." A smooth voice called to them from the door. They turned to see Spectra and Bertrand blocking the entrance. "The process is nearly complete, and once it is I get that as my new body. A beautiful form fit just for me."

"They stripped a child of his mother so you could look beautiful for another few years?" Vlad snarled, glaring at the two. "Where's Nathaniel?"

"Tut, tut, Vladdy." Penelope wagged her finger as she smirked. "After the process is complete you can have the little angel boy back."

"Like we're going to let you go through with it." Danny growled. He sprang into action, but before he could reach the ghost woman and her dastardly partner a mechanical arm reached out of the shadows and grabbed his hand, another quickly followed. Danny screamed out as he was illuminated with electricity.

"Daniel!" Vlad reached out, ready to pounce into action before another two mechanical arms, like tentacles, wrapped themselves around him, holding him tight.

"Before I go, I should thank you, Vlad." Spectra whispered as he walked past the still screaming Danny. "Thank you for bringing the last piece to my perfect new form."

Slowly she turned to the teen, who at that moment, slumped and reverted back to Fenton, the light dying.

"Daniel?" Vlad choked out, slowly shaking his head. "Surely you don't mean..."

Without a word from the woman the mechanical arms let go and dropped the boy. This was just for a moment before more came out of the walls and ceiling, and each stripped the teen of a piece. One took a few hairs from his head, one pinched a bit of skin from his arm, one drew blood, one took a tooth out of his mouth, one seemed to steal ecto energy. A final one reached down the boy's throat, removing something from within him. The end left Danny's clothing ripped and his body like a neglected doll on the floor. Spectra walked back to the door, smiling to her partner before she stopped.

"Why don't you two stay here during the process. We'll be back." With that they stepped out and locked the door behind her. A moment later the arms let Vlad go. He hurried to the boy.

"Danny?" The name barely escaped his lips without sounding old and worn. "Danny, please wake up, son."

A few minutes ticked by without a response. Vlad took a deep breath, holding back a few tears as he reached up and and pressed his fingers against Danny's neck. He found a pulse, much to his relief.

With another sigh Vlad pulled Danny closer and leaned against the still glowing tube. Even if her life was long gone, being under the presence of an angel left him with a feeling of safety. He knew, deep down Danny and him were going to be alright, and make it out one way or another. Without realizing it he allowed himself to doze off.

He woke up suddenly, not sure when he had let himself fall asleep. Danny was no longer in his grip. The boy was trying to open the door.

"We have to get out of here." Danny spoke, in a slightly hoarse tone, without looking back. He knew without having to see that the only other living person was now awake. "I've been trying as soon as I woke up, but I can't find a way and this whole room has a ghost shield."

"How are you feeling, Daniel?" Vlad got up and began to look around for a some way they could escape. Nothing.

Slowly Danny stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I feel like I've been smacked around by a ghost elephant. That's how I feel." He snipped.

His rival shook his head slowly, not having anything to say about that. He almost couldn't help but chuckle, getting a glare from his young rival. Finally Danny just snuffed and went back to trying to open the only door in or out of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Angel's Light**

An hour or so passed before Danny just leaned against the door. Only then did he hear a voice calling to him. He looked over to the Vlad before his eyes fell. It was coming from beneath his feet.-

"Vlad, do you hear that?" He slowly asked as he knelt down to press his ears against the floor. Vlad looked, for a moment, confused at the boy. Then he too heard something.

"It... It sounds like..." Vlad muttered as he closed his eyes, straining to hear the voice.

"Like mom, a little... But more like she sounded like when I was four." Danny finished as he sat up. "We can escape through there." He pointed up to the pipes attached to the angel's tube.

Vlad nodded in agreement and turned to his Plasmius form.

Danny mimicked in transformation then slipped into the cool semi liquid goo. Vlad also went into the goo and quickly went up into the tube. Danny paused and stared face to face with the woman. At this point her wings were all but gone and her hair was completely red in colour. That's when he heard the voice again.

"Danny... Take it." The mother's voice whispered in his ears.

"What?" Danny gazed confused until he noticed her hands slowly move. As he watched a soft glow formed in her fingers. He reached for it, taking the illuminated orb from the dead fingers. It felt like peace, warmth, and most of all love. He placed it close to his heart, and it sunk in, before he followed Vlad.

He didn't dare tell the other half ghost of the occurrence.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Black Wings**

They had to wander through the tube works for quite a while before finding an opening in the ghost shield and slipping through. Danny and Vlad arrived in a room filled with more tubes, but these were all filled with just various forms of liquid. Both breathed a sigh of relief to be out of there before Vlad began to listen.

Not far from where they were they heard the sound of conversation, and laughter. Danny and Vlad both went intangible as they wandered towards the sound. They quickly found the room.

"Are you sure this will work, Blass?" Bertrand's voice rang out clear as day, over Blass' chuckle.

The cracked doctor himself was just stepping past Spectra, who was stepping down in her 'new form'. She seemed to have just taken over the body of Nathaniel's mother, fused to it with Danny's half ghost code.

"Of course it will." Spectra said, a smile on her face as stepped towards a reflective surface. "If I can get this form, Blass can too."

"What?" Danny mouthed to Vlad, confused. Vlad just shushed him and continued to watch.

"Just watch and see." Spectra stated to her assistant. She pressed a few buttons expertly. A tube next to the one one Blass stepped in illuminated, revealing Nathaniel's unconscious form. Blass took off his coat, spreading out two thin black wings.

"Continue, my dear." Blass motioned, tossing the coat aside. Spectra nodded and with a final button pressed, the process began.

Slowly Nathaniel's eyes opened as he began to glow in the tube. Blass too began to glow. The glowing increased, and as it increased the angel's form began to throb and he tried to call out, to scream, but all the occurred was a rush of bubbles.

Danny gasped. Whatever they were doing the to child was clearly hurting him. He shook his head, glancing to Vlad one more time before rushing out there. Vlad had no choice but to follow.

"Stop it!" Danny screamed, shooting off a blast at Spectra. She dodged it, laughing.

"The process has began. You can't stop it."

"Watch us!" Vlad called out, sending a pink blast Blass' tube's way. It just bounced off.

"Like I said..." Spectra began, but stopped. Something curiously was happening to Danny.

Danny clasped his chest, his eyes changing from green to icy blue, before changing to purple. "I say let him go!" Wings formed from Danny's back, white and pristine. He floated over to Nathaniel's tube and with just one hand he touched it. The process stopped and he reached in and grabbed the boy, no longer a small child. Nathaniel looked to be fifteen.

Danny pulled out the boy, now his own age, and as soon as he was out the wings disappeared from the half ghosts hero, making every other change disappear as well. Both Vlad and Spectra were stunned. Danny just floated down and handed to the angelic teen to Vlad.

"How...?" Vlad began quietly, but the teen half ghost just shook his head.

"Later... Let's get out of here first." He turned sharply to Spectra, Bertrand and Blass just as the man was coming out of the tube. Blass glared, black wings dragging uselessly along the ground.

"So you managed to stop the process before I could finish..." Blass muttered, death glinting in this eyes. "So be it... The boy's useless to me now. You can take him, like I promised you. Go, get out."

Spectra glances over surprised at Blass' reaction. She was told the process from back to front, and knew that boy wasn't useless unless he was dead. She frowned.

But Vlad didn't give it a second thought. He turned and left with Nathaniel in his grip, relieved to feel the soft breath of the boy's life against his chin. Danny on the other hand remained there, floating. Slowly he shook his head before he turned and followed Vlad.

Once he caught up to Vlad he looked over, confused. "Did I just imagine what happened?"

Vlad slipped out the lab before answering. "No. Though I don't know how you seemed to have gone from half ghost to half angel. The question is how could that have happened?"

"Er..." Danny looked down at the angel boy, now looking to be his age. Nathaniel, despite the pain in his countenance, smiled a small knowing smile at Danny before turning his attention to Vlad. He looked surprised to see the ghost who hurt him carrying him through the air.

"Why did you let them go?" Spectra turned to Blass as he used all his will, straining pick his wings up. "I thought even if the process was prematurely ended we could just start it up again.

"Even in death Zoe still gets in the way." Blass growled. "But now as a spirit she gave herself to that boy, Daniel."

"Oh..." Spectra smirked. "I suppose you'll have to get rid of her before you continue the process? Now how are you going to do that?" She looked down at her finger nails. "As far as I can tell our business together is done."

Blass in turn smirked back. "I don't suppose, my dear, you'd be willing to pass a few of your contact my way before you depart?"

"Well, you have done well above beyond the kindly business man you are... I suppose I can give you a few names..." Spectra cooed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Lies**

Finally landing Nathaniel pulled himself away from Vlad, a look of shock and fear on his face. Now that he was safe with both feet on the ground he was safe to confront both the half ghosts. He even glanced at Danny with a betrayed look.

Vlad looked confused by this sudden reaction, until it sunk in. The last time Nathaniel possibly had seen his plasmius form it was when he attacked him. He frowned, secretly splitting in two.

A moment later he came up as his human self. "Phantom, Plasmius! Oh thank goodness you have... Nathaniel?" He quickly came up with the story. His other ghostly half turned to him.

"Masters, we return with the boy."

"What?" Danny hissed in shock. Vlad was going to play the child for a fool.

"Unfortunately, this is what that man has done to the boy." Plasmius continued, shooting Danny a sharp glare. "But he is your child."

"Nathaniel, come here." Vlad calmly spoke, holding out his hands to the young teen. Nathaniel, with a scared look, ran awkwardly to Vlad and hid his face in the man's chest, quivering.

"We'll take our leave now, right Danny Phantom?" Plasmius questioned the fellow half ghost. Danny frowned, wanting to disagree, but not wanting to scare Nathaniel further. He finally nodded and left in a huff. Plasmius just disappeared while Nathaniel wasn't looking.

As soon as they were gone, Vlad looked down to the boy, a small smile forming on his lips. "Nathaniel? You're safe now." Slowly the boy looked up, fear still lingering in his pale purple eyes. A gently hand rested on his head as Vlad continued. "I'm sorry to see you like this, but I'm glad you're alive, my son. I'll do everything in my power to prevent this from ever happening again."

Nathaniel knitted his eyebrows together then pointed out where the ghosts went. Vlad just chuckled lowly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before." The older man whispered. "But Plasmius works for me. He didn't mean to hurt you that day, but he was too ashamed to face you and apologize, thinking that you, as such a small child, would never forgive him. But he didn't mean to hurt you at all."

The angel boy sighed, nodding slowly before he let his forehead fall against the man's jacket again. He didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Come inside, lets make sure you are unhurt, then lets get something to eat and drink inside you..." Vlad slowly led the boy inside, with a firm hand on his back, just below the wings. Nathaniel didn't fight, just followed him in.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Too Much**

Danny returned to his room, angry at Vlad, Spectra, Bertrand, Blass, and most of all, himself. He paced broodingly along his floor, glaring at nothing in particular for a few minutes before he stopped. Staring up at the ceiling he finally asked himself, and Zoe, "Why?"

The phantomous angel sighed as she appeared before him, sitting on his bed, her wings tucked around her. "Daniel... I picked you because you mean well. You are a kind soul, filled with love for familiar and strange alike. That other human ghost can't protect Nathaniel..."

Danny clutched his head in his hands. "But I have to fight ghosts, protect Amity, my friends, my family... Its too much to add another I have to protect. I'm sorry, Zoe..."

The angel shook her head. "You are not alone. Your friends know... I find there's no reason to protect Nathaniel's identity from your family either."

"I don't want to sound ungrateful, but I can't do this. We can't do this!" Danny stated, flailing his hands in exasperation. "You don't understand. My parents don't know I'm half ghost, I'm not about to tell them he's an angel. I don't even think they believe in angels. There's just suppose to be humans and ghosts!"

Zoe sighed, closing her eyes for a second. "Daniel, please. You have to protect him and I'll help you. I'm here for you and him." Slowly her eyes looked up again. "I am a ghost now, and I will stop at nothing to prevent Blass from getting my baby again. Because he will, and you know it."

"I kinda figured. It seemed a little suspicious, him just letting us go like that." Danny sighed and sat beside the winged ghost. "But I've got no idea what he's up to."

She shook her head, slowly. "Neither do I... Blass is a mysterious man." Despite her ghostly existence a bit of colour streaked across her cheeks. Danny blinked, looking strangely at the ghostly angel. She smiled weakly to him, looking back his way. "I was a fool to fall in love with him."

"What?" Danny pulled back in shock. "So, he wasn't lying when he said he was Nate's father?"

"Oh, he isn't his birth father..." Zoe whispered, looking down. "I fell in love with him after Nathaniel's birth father was killed, fighting the ghosts who were trying to invade our world."

Danny glanced away, thinking. Then it struck him. "... Wait, ghosts were getting into your world. Does that mean your world is also connected to the ghost zone?"

Zoe nodded and smiled briefly. Then she frowned, fading in and out.

"Zoe, what's wrong?" Danny reached for the ghost angel, but his hand went through her.

"I'm just tired, Danny." Zoe cooed as she leaned forward. "We're not suppose to become ghosts, like humans can... I need to rest." With that she disappeared into him.

"Great..." Danny muttered as he held a hand to his chest. "How am I going to get through this?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Voiceless**

Tears streamed down his cheeks as Nathaniel sat alone in the kitchen. He couldn't sleep, and it was too early for Vlad to be awake. His body ached so badly, he just wished there was something to make him feel better. He wrapped his wings around his shoulders and curled up tighter. The kitchen around him had ever cupboard open and every drawer open as he had frantically looked for something, anything, before he had given up.

In the moonlight there were knives shimmering across from him. They looked so tempting to touch, but he didn't know what to do with them. Then he pressed a hand against his throat. A knife had taken his voice away, maybe he could bring it back with one.

With a deep breath he released his body from his wings and stood. Then he stepped forward and, with shaking hands, took up one of the longer more narrow knives. He turned it, blade facing the scar on his throat. He took another deep breath before he began to push it towards his tender neck flesh.

Only to have his hands grabbed by green talons of a ghostly vulture. "Lad, that's a very messy way to be doing yer-self in." Nathaniel stared up at the red eyes spirit with wide terrified eyes, silently screaming as the vulture twisted his wrist until he dropped the knife.

"Should we wake the boss?" Another vulture asked as him and the third flew above the two. "Tell him some weird winged kid was trying to off himself in the kitchen?"

"Well I sure he'd like to know we prevented the mess. And on our first day back too." The third joked with a birdish grin.

"You two take him and we'll take him to the boss." Their group leader suggested, not letting go of the boy until the other two had him firmly gripped. Then all three slipped through ceiling and wall to Vlad's room.

"Eh, sorry to bother you, sir." Vlad stirred, grumbling as he sat up, looking very tired.

"What is it-" Vlad looked surprised when he saw Nathaniel being held, scared witless, by his hench-birds. "What are you doing to Nathaniel! Let him go."

The vultures obeyed, dropping Nathaniel to the ground, where he stayed, on his knees, hugging himself.

"So you know the lad?" The vulture leader muttered with a frown before swooping down closer. "Boss, the kid obviously need help, desperately. We caught him in the kitchen, with a knife... To his neck."

"What?" Vlad breathlessly gasped before throwing back his covers and running over to Nathaniel, pulling him in close.

Nathaniel quivered, holding Vlad just as closely as he was being held.

"Why... Why Nathaniel, just when I get you back? Why try and kill yourself?" Vlad quietly asked as he rubbed the angel's back.

Underneath him Nathaniel childishly shook his head. Then he pulled back and put both his hands on his throat, before motioning outward, towards Vlad. The half ghost looked perplexed a moment before the tears slowly stopped.

"Don't scare me, like that, Nathaniel." He demanded, pulling the teen back in. "That's not how you get your voice back. You would have died if you had stabbed yourself in the neck!"

To this Nathaniel broke down and sobbed silently, curling up against Vlad and mouthing words over and over again. It took Vlad a moment to realize the boy was mouthing 'I'm sorry'. He sighed and just held the child trapped in a teen's body, rocking him back and forth.

"Its alright, Nathaniel... Shhhh..."

* * *

><p><em>(AN: Ok, so this is the last chapter that I wrote of this story, and for the most part am unsure where to go from here. If you shiny readers have any ideas to help me continue the story, or any questions. Even if you find something wrong with the story that I should change, please go ahead and tell me. Until then...)_


End file.
